


Praise

by days4daisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ... I Can't Believe That Tag Already Exists, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 10, Tumblr Prompt, confetti it's a parade, i love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a science to angels, and Crowley is an avid student.</p><p>--<br/>Takes place during early Season 10. Not spoiler heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Received this delightful morsel in my ask-box:
> 
> _Headcanon: Crowley is the king of foreplay. And post-coital play. The later is secretly his favorite because Cas is too fucked out to rush him along so he really indulges himself in worshipping the pretty angel on his bed._
> 
> *________________________*

There is a science to angels, and Crowley is an avid student. He has learned much about Castiel during their time together. 

For example, Castiel enjoys many types of fucking. 

Castiel likes to manhandle him. Gets off on pinning Crowley down and glaring into his eyes. His hands leave marks on Crowley’s most sensitive places.

But, for all his bluster, Castiel enjoys being taken too. He shivers when Crowley binds his hands. His cock swells thick when he’s bitten and bruised. 

Castiel pretends he doesn’t like how Crowley lifts his ass. Or makes him get on all fours like a dog. But Crowley hears his grunts of pleasure, arms shaking as Crowley fucks him. 

Crowley has the most success with a more tender show, though. Slow, torturous builds. 

Castiel is on his back now, swimming in wrinkled sheets. He looks angry but weak, teetering on the edge of control. He wants to say ‘please’ but cannot form the word. Castiel’s pride always stops him from asking for what he truly wants.

Crowley pets the tie wound around Castiel’s wrists. It’s all for show, of course. Even Castiel with stolen grace can free himself with a snap of his fingers. But the representation is enough. 

“Crowley,” he rumbles. Mother of sin, when the bird says his name like this…

Crowley hums. It takes quite an effort to keep a steady pace. His body wants nothing more than to fuck Castiel to completion.

But this will be worth it. Crowley already sees the signs. The warm flush on Castiel’s face. The sheen of sweat across his hairline. 

And, most important, the light glowing behind his lowered lashes.

“This feels good, pet," Crowley murmurs. "Doesn't it?" 

Castiel does not say a word, and he does not need to. His hips roll forward, and his cock jumps between their stomachs. Thick and leaking. 

Crowley hums again. He offers a light touch, playfully cruel. Smears Castiel’s precum in a slow, torturous circle.

Castiel grits his teeth. The glow brightens between Castiel’s lashes. He twists his head to the side. 

“Shhh, Cas.” Crowley thrusts into him. Deep but gentle. Castiel’s hips rise with impatience. “Just say the word,” Crowley coaxes. 

He moves his hand lower. Cups Castiel’s balls, drags his thumb between them lazily. They tighten on Crowley’s fingers. 

Castiel shudders. His cock bobs between their bodies.

“You’re dying to say it,” Crowley presses. “Come now, Castiel. When have I ever refused you?”

The flush on Castiel’s face deepens. His eyes are tight slits, blue light shining through them. His breaths stutter, wrists twisting in his tie. “Please,” Castiel whispers.

He is the most beautiful thing Crowley has ever conquered.

Tonight, Crowley only makes him say it once. From the glowing eyes, Crowley knows Castiel will not last long. Crowley, too, is impatient. He flattens his hands on Castiel’s thighs. Pushes them higher, angles himself deeper. 

Then, he fucks Castiel hard. Practiced thrusts right to the place Castiel wants. Castiel's body arches against his. 

Crowley has learned Castiel’s vessel and its relationship to the angel within. How to fuck him, how to touch him, how to kiss him, how to ruin him. Crowley breaks Castiel apart piece by piece. Begins jerking Castiel’s shaft, milking the already leaking cock. He thumbs around the ridged head. A shudder crawls down Castiel’s spine.

“S…shut your eyes…” Castiel forces out.

Crowley waits until the last possible moment. A death wish, perhaps. But this flare of grace is a rarity. Crowley wants to witness as much as possible.  

It is not something that happens on every orgasm. Did not happen for many months after their trysts began. The first time was a shock. Crowley’s hair was nearly singed off. Now, however, he is better prepared.

He watches the light shine in Castiel’s eyes. Castiel's mouth falls open. 

Castiel’s arms twist beneath the tie. His back bridges, and his waist lifts. Crowley feels his body shake with every thrust. Castiel’s knees twitch as Crowley’s weight hits his thighs.

“Shut your eyes!” Castiel grits. This time, Crowley knows to obey. 

Heat singes Crowley’s nerves. He drives in hard. 

Castiel’s body goes tight, wringing out his cock. Crowley feels him spasm. Heat radiates from Castiel as he reaches orgasm. Crowley cannot see, but he pictures Castiel’s head tipped back in ecstasy. His climax burns through both of them in a flare of angelic light.

Crowley sheaths deep and groans through his own release. He splays over the angel in his bed, tucked against Castiel’s throat.

Crowley lingers here, cum-dazed and pleased. There is no rush. Castiel will not move.

Some time passes. How many minutes - hard to say. Human time is a blink. Crowley pushes himself up on unsteady arms. 

Castiel’s eyes are barely open, and what Crowley can see is vacant. A dull, blue stare. His mouth is parted slightly. No sound comes out.

“Was that good for you, angel?” Crowley asks. He kisses Castiel’s temple. 

Castiel murmurs are incoherent. He tries to turn his head, but all he can manage is a slight nudge. 

Yes. This is exactly what Crowley wanted.

Castiel’s ending succeeded in disintegrating his tie. Not a shred of fabric remains. But the angel’s hands remain above his head, clenched as if in prayer.

Crowley hums his approval and pushes himself upward. He kisses the insides of Castiel’s arms. The muscles clench beneath his lips. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs. Now is the only time that Crowley can get away with this. 

He continues downward, kissing Castiel’s shoulders and neck. Castiel's Adam’s apple glides beneath his skin. Crowley kisses here. Then, he moves to Castiel's jaw, and from here to his ear. 

Castiel exhales. Again, he nudges his face against Crowley’s. His eyes are low-lidded, as if waking from a nap.

Crowley’s mouth twitches moments before he kisses Castiel. 

He only lingers a second. Castiel tries to follow Crowley when he retreats. Crowley does not give in. He presses his nose to Castiel’s instead, breathing over his swollen mouth. 

Crowley draws his hips back, sliding from inside Castiel with a wet sound. He sighs when the room's air hits him. A snap of Crowley's fingers could fix this discomfort, but he suffers through it for now. He fancies a proper bath at the conclusion of this evening. .

For now, Crowley buries his face in Castiel’s chest. His vessel is strong. Firm shoulders for Crowley to hold as his mouth traces kisses down his collarbone. 

He settles over one nipple, pulling it between his lips. Castiel shudders when he drags his tongue across the tip. He tries to say Crowley’s name, but all that comes out is a strained, “Crngh…”

Crowley’s eyes twinkle with delight. He continues downward, counting every rib with his tongue. His hands settle on Castiel’s chest, thumbs plucking at each nipple. The dull scrape of his skin makes Castiel gasp. 

Crowley tastes goosebumps under his lips. He purrs and nuzzles through the soft trail of hair leading from Castiel’s navel to his cock. Castiel's shaft is damp with his own cum, half-hard and pink. 

Crowley rubs a cheek against him. Castiel makes a wondrous sound, something between a moan and a yelp. The scratch of Crowley’s beard is jolt on an already over-sensitized dick. 

Crowley hums, feigning apology. He swipes a thumb across his beard to collect the wetness from it. Then, he sucks the tip of the finger. Crowley has never much cared for human fluids, beyond that oh-so-addictive blood. But he makes many exceptions for Castiel.

Crowley nudges Castiel’s thighs apart. The angel shivers wearily. 

“Hello, love,” Crowley murmurs. 

He runs his lips inside one thigh, then the other. They are powerful legs, strong, thick. Crowley feels them clench under his mouth. Castiel gasps at the rasp of Crowley's beard. 

And…oh, this is a lovely sight indeed. Castiel’s hole, pink and puckered, wet with Crowley’s release. 

Crowley grazes it with a thumb. Castiel began tight but is now soft and slick. His hole nearly swallows the finger, leaking cum. 

Castiel groans. His hips twitch lazily.

Crowley presses his thumb in, stroking just past the ring of muscle. Castiel clenches tiredly around him. But he is already too loose to deny Crowley. 

Crowley keeps his thumb here as his mouth moves to Castiel’s balls. He pops one between his lips and rolls it slowly on his tongue. Castiel lets out a strange sound, like a whine. 

Crowley releases the first to give attention to the second. He presses his thumb deeper into Castiel, stroking the slickness inside him. 

Castiel shivers under him. He is too relaxed to hide his reactions. Crowley drinks in every tremor.  

He also has a perfect view of Castiel’s cock, blushed and hardened. It bobs just above Crowley’s forehead.

Crowley grins around the ball in his mouth. This is a first after a grace-aided orgasm. Castiel is usually too shell-shocked to go again. 

Perhaps too much of a good thing will be dangerous for the bird…? Crowley shrugs. One way to find out.

Crowley swallows Castiel’s cock into his mouth. His lips wind around the head, giving a slow, teasing suckle. 

Castiel’s waist rolls forward obediently. Crowley watches the struggle on Castiel’s face, something between pain and ecstasy. His throat is pulled so tight. Crowley can see each individual tendon. 

Crowley’s eyes darken with hunger - but no, there will be time for those later. First, this. 

He drags his tongue, across Castiel’s tip. Collects the wetness already there, and new dribbles from his slit. 

Crowley replaces his thumb with his index and middle finger. They are sucked up by Castiel’s already loosened hole. Crowley’s cum is slick between them. He scissors them in the wet heat. 

Castiel whimpers beneath him - actually _whimpers_ , the duck. He twists his head like it hurts, but his hips buck forward with pleasure. 

Castiel’s swollen lips move, grasping for sounds that might be understood. “I…ah…I…” Sweet sinful mother. 

Crowley does not give blow jobs normally. A mouthful of dick is unbecoming to the King of Hell. 

But devils, this is different. Now, Crowley's mouth moves eagerly downward, swallowing more of Castiel. How sensitive must he be, how raw from one load already spent?

His answer is in Castiel’s response. “s’toomuch…” barrels out of him, like the slurred speech of a drunken man.

Well, now. There is little the great Castiel is not capable of. Crowley won't let the angel quit on him now.

Crowley’s fingers may not be able to reach far enough to shatter him, but perhaps…

He lowers his head, sucking Castiel’s cock to the hilt. Castiel's eyes roll back with bliss. 

Crowley’s fingers twist inside the angel. From their tips, something new begins. Something special. 

It is a spell, used - amusingly - to help those of short stature to reach high places. It was not made for this: reaching sensitive glands too deep for mortal fingers. 

But, the son of a witch, Crowley knows how adaptable the dark arts can be.

With this magic-aided touch, he can stroke Castiel’s pleasure point. Drum against it sweetly. Wind around it like a loving tongue. 

Castiel cries out. It _is_ too much, Crowley realizes. 

He absorbs this thought with greedy triumph as Castiel shoots hot in his mouth.  Crowley swallows every drop, milking Castiel with slow bobs of his head. 

Castiel bucks to the back of his throat. The pressure of him is painfully exquisite. Crowley takes his time draining and cleaning him. 

When he is finally finished, he releases Castiel with a moist pop. The sheets are damp, where Crowley’s cum has dribbled from Castiel’s over-stroked hole.

Castiel is breathing hard, face feverish and pink.

Crowley gathers him up. Perhaps this is a weakness, but he wants the pigeon in his arms. And Crowley knows he can have him. This is one of few nights when Castiel will not pull away.

Castiel comes to him without his usual grousing or protests. When Crowley kisses the bridge of his nose, Castiel only sighs.. 

Crowley traces one of those pretty tendons on his throat. “How about a shower, love?” he murmurs. “You enjoy those.”

Castiel nudges Crowley’s jaw with his lips.

Crowley chuckles. Yes, a shower will be grand. Soon. But not yet.

*The End*


End file.
